Vocaloid:Project Platform
''Vocaloid:Project Platform ''(also sometimes stylized was VOCALOID:Project Platform) is a Platformer based on the Music Program series VOCALOID who was developed and published by SEGA worldwide.Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Productions (The two enterprises who copyright VOCALOID) taked care of the publication on Asia (Japan,China and Korea). Among the five main playable characters,there are eight DLC characters.Three of them are Vocaloids and Five of them are curiously the Protagonists of Platformers of Nintendo,SEGA & Ubisoft and causes an Effect on the Level (the Five ones are Special DLC's). Gameplay The game in someway resembles a "Kirby Return to Dreamland" due to its always-activable Multiplayer.The clear difference beetween the Multiplayer is that the players can play online and the max is five. Story An ancient legend sayed about a musical fairy goddess and her twin.That fairy goddess,called "Turquoise",could be see was the Light (due to her will for help,her reviving with her voice and her kind personality) and her twin,"Violeta",was darkness (due to her will to cause chaos,her absorbing with her voice and her naive but cruel personality).The power font of Turquoise was seven musical notes of the rainbow colors (Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Blue,Dark Blue,and Purple),and Violeta wanted to stole that so she could take Turquoise form and cause any kind of Chaos.However,Turquoise haved time to banish Violeta to the Underground.After,in much time after (an bit before the Actual events of the Game),they descendents appeared:Aoki Lapis (of Turquoise) and Merli (of Violeta).However,both of them don't have memories of they past lives. An time after,the other Vocaloids noticed that Merli started to act naiver but also a lot more cruel and that she broke the called "Master Note" (the unition of the seven musical notes of Turquoise who happened after the Banish of Violeta).So,Hatsune Miku and her friends solves to try and find the behind for all of this. Characters Normal Playable Characters: *Hatsune Miku:The main protagonist and the character of the player one.She uses a spring onion was weapon and is the Balanced (isn't neither strong or weak,or slow or fast) *Kagamine Rin:She uses a yellow whip was weapon is one of the Fastest alongside her twin Len. *Kagamine Len:He uses a spear was weapon and is one of the Fastest alongside his twin Rin. *Kaito:He uses a bow was weapon and is based on agility (swift to launch an attack). *Meiko:She uses a sword was weapon and is slow but strong. Normal DLC Characters: *Yowane Haku:She use a crossbow was weapon and is one of the Fastest. *Megurine Luka:She uses a baston and magic's was weapon and is Balanced. *Gumi/Megpoid:She uses kick attack's was weapon and is based on agility. Special DLC Characters: *Mario:Protagonist of the famous series of Nintendo.When he appears on the Level,enemies and blocks of his game appears. *Kirby:Protagonist of the another known platformer of Nintendo and inspiration of the Game.When he appears on the level,enemies of his game appears (even that he can use his iconic Inhale ability and gain powers on the enemies of the normal game). *Sonic and Tails:A Famous Duo of the famous series of the game producers.When one of they appears on the Level,Rings and Loops appears. *Rayman:Protagonist of the Platformer of Ubisoft.When he appears on the Level,Lums appears. Stages *Stage 1:Musical Paradise Difficult:Easy Level Counts:4 Boss:Oak Robo Description:A camp where the spirit of music of everyone is awakened.Oak Robo appeared and then started to terrorize the once-pacific camp. *Stage 2:Piano Cave Difficult:Easy Level Counts:4 Boss:Stone Mermans Description:A mysterious cave where beats of piano can be heard and is believed to live mystical creatures marked with Stones.The mermans ended amazingly possessed and then started to fight with everything that goed on they way. *Stage 3:Violin Ocean Difficult:Normal Level Counts:6 Boss:Squid Violin Description:A once dry place,was transformed into an Ocean.An legend say that an angel who played melancholic music with violin comed for there and played it,making even the clouds cry.And Squid appeared and surrounded the land with melancholic violins. *Stage 4:Ice Flute Difficult:Normal Level Counts:6 Boss:Crystal Icicle Monster Description:An ice kingdom where flutes are the favored.A monster who served the queen and king started to attack the citizens. *Stage 5:Space Dance Difficult:Normal Level Counts:7 Boss:Space Hand Description:A space colony where music is the main matter.Space Hand ended taking all the colony to itself. *Stage 6:Yellow Clouds Difficut:Hard Level Counts:7 Boss:Akita Neru Description:A paradise of fun and,by the name,grounds that are Yellow Clouds.Akita Neru,Miku's Rival,appeared there knowing that Miku and Friends would come. *Stage 7:Darkness Gateway Difficut:Hard Level Counts:7 Boss:Merli Description:A gateway to the scariest place of the Space.Merli is there and is processing a Black Portal to absorb the Musical Notes and conquer Aoki Lapis' form. *Stage 8:Musical Showdown Difficult:?? Level Counts:None (it's a Final Boss Level) Boss:Violeta (Manifestation Form and True Form) Description:The heroes then discover that Merli was possessed by her acenstral,Violeta.Turquoise,Aoki Lapis' ancestral,appears and give them Cyan Birdies so they can be able to fly in Space and confront an influence of Violeta (a Phoenix) and,after,her true form. Trivia *Aoki Lapis and Merli can be considered,in term of story,the most important characters. *Most of the Soundtrack are based on other music's of Vocaloid (Example:The Game's Title Music is based on "World is Mine") *The game is a 3D Platformer unlike Kirby Return to Dreamland. *Since the Game's maker is the same of the Sonic the Hedgehog series,there have two references of Sonic:The count of the story-important items (7) and a possessed female character (in Sonic Colours DS remake,who's know to have more depth). Category:Vocaloid Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformers Category:Music Category:PC Games Category:SEGA Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4